Distubance Beyond Space and Time (IE Fanfic)
(Note: For the GO characters, I’ll put (GO) under them) Chapter 1 It was late in the afternoon and Inazuma Japan won the FFI championships. Now, they’re still playing at the ground fields… Hiroto was in front of Endou. He smiled then pushes himself back on the ground then leaps high. The background changed into a space with the sun then he kicked the ball with his right foot as he shouted “TENKUU OTOSHI!” Then a dark aura appeared behind the ball and there are some planets, but a little fade, behind. Endou smiled widely and said “I’ll block it for sure!” He crosses his arms then a demon like god with a cape appeared behind his back. Hiroto's shot comes at Endou. The god held back then him and Endou block's the shot and shouted “GOD CATCH!”After that, the god disappeared as there were small volts of lightning around the ball. Endou smirked as Hiroto wipes his sweat. “That never fails to surprise me. But next time, I’ll break that.” Hiroto said. Endou just smiled widely at him and the rest of the team. He glance to where Kidou, Fudou, and Sakuma training Tachimuukai. “Shot at me anytime!” Tachimuukai called. Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma exchanged glance. They ran at the same time then Kidou kicks the boy high. He and the others jumped as Kidou whistled to call the penguins, which are placed in a circle around them creating an energy ball, they all jumped a little bit higher then shots with the heel and shouted “KOUTEI PENGUIN SANGO!” But it was more powerful than the usual shot. ‘Koutei Penguin… It evolved once again. But, I’ll definitely block it!’ Tachimuukai thought. He crosses his arms, like how Endou did when he was to do God Catch, then a demon appeared, somehow similar with MajinThe Hand but the demon now is dark purple and shouted “Maou…The Hand!!” And he blocked but was pushed back. Fudou grunted while Kidou approached Tachimuukai. “Tachimuukai, that was great but you were late a bit. You need to be a little faster next time or else you won’t be able block a stronger shot.” Kidou said. Tachimuukai looked down at the ball and said “Understood.” The others were running around, warming up or just talking. The girls were also talking. “We finally won!” Otonashi exclaimed. Aki and Fuyuuka nodded. Natsumi smiled. “Now, Inazuma Japan is number 1 in the world.”Natsumi said as she folded her arms. “Even though they won, they’re still playing.” Fuyuuka said. “Yeah…” Aki said. Fuyuuka noticed her smile and ask them “Should we call them in?” They just shrugged. And something unexpected happened. They were still practicing when an earthquake occurred. “Wh-What the hell is happening?!” Endou exclaimed. ~Raimon GO POV~ “Tsurugi!” Tenma shouted as he passed the ball to him. Tsurugi got the ball and called upon his kenshin, Kensei Lancelot (Sword Saint Lancelot). The background changed into clouds and sky then the ball was engulfed by a yellowish-black aura. Then he positioned himself and creates a large thorough shoot and shot to the goal and shouted “LOST ANGEL!” But Kariya blocked him. “Not going to happen.”Kariya said. He slashed the air with his left hand horizontally then his right hand downwards and shouted “HUNTER’S NET!” Tsurugi’s shot was just too powerful that Kariya got blown away. “I’ll stop it!” Shinsuke shouted as his kenshin, Goseishin Titanias (Planet Guardian God Titanias). He stepped sideways then gathered energy at his right hand and performed Majin The Hand and blocked Tsurugi’s shot. “Nice one Shinsuke! Keep up the good work!” Endou and Tenma said. Otonashi and the 3 girls giggled. Endou looked at them and just shrugged. “Should we call them in?” Aoi asked. Akane wasn’t listening and was just taking some pictures. Midori nodded. “Guys! Break time!” Aoi called. And they all went to where they are. Aoi, Midori, and Akane hands them some towels and drinks. They were now talking when Endou received a call. “This is Endou.” Endou said as he walks away from the team. After a few minutes, he was wearing a huge smile on his face and said “Guys! Follow me. I have a big surprise for you today.” They started to murmur and they just followed his orders. They followed Endou to the indoor soccer field and they just saw Kidou. “Coach, what’s the surprise? All we see is Coach Kidou…” Hayami asked. “’Just me’ you say?” Kidou asked with a smirked. He looked back behind. “Since you won, why don’t we have a match? Inazuma Japan vs. Raimon.” Someone said. Then the previous Inazuma Japan members appeared. Toramaru, Gouenji, Tobitaka, Midorikawa, Fubuki, Sakuma, Hiroto, Kabeyama, Kazemaru, Fudou and Kogure. When Tenma, Shinsuke and Kabeyama saw them, their eyes sparkled and they went near them. It seems that Kazemaru was the one who said that. “Wah~! The real Inazuma Japan! Tenma, pinch me.” Shinsuke said. Tenma pinched him. Shinsuke flinched a little then said “They’re real!” Endou laughed. He and Kidou walk over to where they are. “They’re the real thing alright.” Endou said with a huge grin. He looked back to the others and said “Thanks for coming guys.” “I would deny if it wasn’t important. For me, this is important since it’s a once in a lifetime chance to play against the new Raimon.” Tobitaka said. “Ushishishishi…” Kogure said. They all laughed. “Everyone!” Endou yelled to get everyone’s attention. They all looked at him and Endou smiled as he said the words “Let’s play soccer!” The Raimon smiled while the Inazuma Japan just smirked. “Endou, you never really changed.” Kazemaru said. “Earth has a saying that goes like this: A person’s personality is never easily changed.” Midorikawa said. The Inazuma Japan laughed while the Raimon was looking at each other clueless. “Hey Midorikawa- san, aren’t you a getting old for that?” Kabeyama asked jokingly. And they all laughed again. “When are we going to play exactly?” Nishiki asked Kirino and Shindou and they just gave him a shrugged. Tenma heard Nishiki said that then he turned around and said “You’ll have to excuse them you know. It’s been a long time ever since they saw or maybe even play together as a team.” Once they stopped laughing, they went to change into their jerseys. When they finished changing, they saw Raimon were already warming up. Kabeyama chuckled as he said “Whenever I see their matches on T.V, I always recall the time when we were like them.” The rest nodded in agreement. Goenji looked at Endou and Kidou. He smiled. ‘I never knew I could play with them again, must be fate.’ He thought. Endou noticed him smiling and also smiled. They went to their positions as Kakuma randomly appeared out of nowhere as he said “Oh! The Raimon team has a friendly match between the pro leagues! With Endou being the goalkeeper and captain, this brings back memories. I, Kakuma Keito, will be the commentator for this match!” Midori, Akane and Aoi jumped while Otonashi giggled. The three girls looked at Otonashi. “Don’t worry. Before he became a commentator for Tominaga Jun, he was the commentator of Raimon.” Otonashi explained then looked at the field. “Coach Endou! We’re not going to be easy on you.” Tenma yelled. Endou just smirked. He punched his left palm and said “Guys! Let’s enjoy this to the fullest!” “Yes!” They all shouted. And the match began with Raimon kick-off! Tsurugi quickly dashed towards the goal but Kabeyama and Tobitaka blocked him. Tsurugi grunted. He passed it back to Shindou but Kazemaru stole the ball. “You still have lots more to work on!” Kazemaru called. “Guys! Block his attack course!” Shindou demanded. The defenders,Kirino, Kurumada, Amagi and Kariya blocked Kazemaru. “Oh no! Raimon’s defense has blocked Kazemaru’s shoot course! What will he do now?!” Kakuma exclaimed. ‘Heh.’ Kazemaru thought then passed the ball to Gouenji and said “Shoot, Gouenji!” Gouenji nodded. Gouenji jumped then spins around. He was now engulfed with fire. Fire now was gathered in his left foot as the ball was now covered in fire. He shot it downwards and the ball was followed with streams of fire as he shouted “SHIN FIRE TORNADO!” “You’re not getting pass me!” Shinsuke shouted. He shouted again as his kenshin, Goseishin Titanias and he performed Majin The Hand. But Gouenji’s Fire Tornado was stronger and Shinsuke got blown towards the net with the ball. “So close!” Kakuma exclaimed again. “Nice one Gouenji!” Endou yelled from the goalpost. Gouenji gave him a thumbs up. “As expected of Gouenji, huh?” Kidou murmured. He looked at the fields and grinned. Fudou walked near him and asked “Hey, why don’t we show off a bit too?” And then he leered. Kidou chuckled then nodded. He was able to catch Sakuma’s attention. Sakuma just smiled and nodded. “Let’s go on full force guys!” Endou yelled to all of them. They nodded. But then, there was an eatchquake. Otonashi kept the girls near her while the rest of them fell to their knees. “What’s going on? I haven’t heard of an earthquake going to happen on news!” Tenma shouted. “Neither do I.” Kirino exclaimed. There were debris falling to their place already. Hikaru was about to be hit when Tenma called his kenshin, Majin Pegasus Arc (Demon Pegasus Arc) and protected Hikaru. “Kageyama, are you alright?” Tenma asked. Hikaru nodded. There was a crack on the field then rainbow colour lights appeared beneath them. Little do they know, they were being sucked in. “Wh-what is this?!” Tenma and Endou said. And they were gone from the field and everything went back to the way it was. ~Raimon POV~ There was also an earthquake. The boys fell and a bright light appeared. They all closed their eyes. And for a split second, the light disappeared. They opened their eyes and saw a bunch of people sitting on the ground, shaking their heads. Endou and the others were speechless and were staring at them in awe; Tenma and the others (including the subs were there) opened their eyes and their jaws were wide open. They just arrived at Inazuma Japan’s previous lives. “What… the freaking hell…” Tenma muttered and gasped as he looked around. When he saw Endou, he stood up and shrieked. He then looked at Coach Endou then back to Endou and back and forth and back and forth until he sat down. He tapped Coach Endou on the shoulders. Coach Endou looked at him then Tenma yelled “We’re in your past!” When they all heard it, they also exclaimed. Kidou and the rest of the pro league looked at the fields then to each other. “Why are we here?” Fubuki asked Hiroto and he just shrugged. Endou looked at them then approached them. “Ummm, who are you?” He asked. They all looked at one another when Coach Endou replied him “We’re you in the future.” ---- Next chapter: Chapter 2: Introduction and Fight Category:Chapter 1